The present invention relates to a mounting structure for supporting or positioning a predetermined object to support and to an image forming apparatus provided therewith.
A snap-fit coupling structure as an example of a mounting structure is used in assembly of components and so forth in many fields due to its simplicity in configuration and assembling. Many of these snap-fit coupling structures are configured of a claw section of one member that is a claw-shaped coupling section harnessing an elasticity of a material, and an engaging section of the other member that engages with the claw section.
In recent years, out of a rising awareness about environmental issues, it is required to design a product beforehand so that it is made up in such a manner as to be adapted for recycling. From the viewpoint of recycling, it is desirable that a snap-fit coupling structure be composed of a single resin material without using a metallic part or a metal insert as much as possible.
Conventionally, a snap-fit coupling structure of a component made of resin has mostly been applied to a member of a relatively small size, to a location a load does not act on and so forth (for example, refer to Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 03-071693 bulletin).
While a changeover to resin (replacing a material with resin) has progressed in the snap-fit coupling structure as described above, an embodiment of its application has emerged in which a relatively weighty functional unit or the like is supported and positioned inside an apparatus. Therefore, in order to secure the strength of a coupling section between a supporting member and an engagement member to engage with the supporting member in a snap-fit coupling structure, a claw shape is required that is not only of a greater size as compared with a conventional product but also hard to deform in assembling.
However, with a snap-fit coupling structure comprising a claw shape that is adapted for the above described requirements, a problem arises that workability in assembling is lost due to the claw shape.
Thus, in view of the problem as described above, the present invention is directed to providing a mounting structure that is capable of supporting or positioning a weighty object and does not cause loss of workability in assembling.